mssfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninja41
This page is all about the best player in Mearls Survivor History.... NINJA41! Hes played 4 seasons in Mearls Survivor, made finals 3 times including a win and became the only person to never be voted off in their first 2 seasons, and he made 3 seasons without being voted out until he got 13th in South Africa because of personal reasons Past vs Present In Ninjas first ever season in Mearls Survivor, he was put on the Past Tribe and was not given an idol at the beginning of the game. He made an alliance with his 2 frat members, Amf7410 and Boots22 even though they were not on the same tribe. He let Amf do the dirty work when the tribes merged and found himself sliding easily into the final 3. However, this was one of Ninjas first ever group games and he was only on tengaged for a couple months before playing, so he wasnt as active as the others. Since amf won all the challenges, he won by a 3-2-1 vote with Ninja getting 3rd place. Not bad for someones first ever mearls group game as well as one of their first ever! All Stars - 2 Worlds After 3 seasons of Mearls Surivor had passed by, with Ninja not paying much attention to them, he got a shocking mail from Mearl asking if he would like to apply for Mearls All-Stars! Ninja applied, and although he was hopeful there were over 60 applicants and unlikely he would make it. Surprisingly enough, ninja made it in! He was super excited and got put into the Malai tribe at the Tapau Malai camp. He created a strong alliance and at the merge he had 2 possibilities of alliances to go with. He sealed his trust with Gaiaphage by blindsiding Amf7410, one of Ninjas better friends on tengaged. he stuck with Gaia until the final 6 rolled around. By that time ninja had to leave on his Christmas trip to Mexico. he mailed in all his plans of how to vote by piggybacking off Gaiaphage as well as playing an idol at the final 5 tribal. He came second in the final 4 immunity challenge that he completed earlier but he was still taken into the final 3 along with Gaiaphage and Rstar51. along with the piggybacking, he also sent in his jury speech, which wasnt as good as it could have been because he couldnt answer jury questions or specifically address anyone. because of that, gaiaphage won for the second time, with a 5-2-0 vote with ninja getting 3rd again, and was looking like the janelle of mearls series. Battle Royale Ninja used a golden pass to get into this season and boy did it pay off. He was put on Mearls tribe, Mela with other players who were great at his season. From day 1, they had an alliance that worked together the whole game. Of the 6 people on the Mela tribe, 3 people fell after tribe switched and after a idol mess-up which were caused by poor luck in callenges. Ninja himself, was certain to be voted off right after he switched to Weedope, but yankeeman gave him his immunity and yankee was blindsided. The tribal after that was sure to be ninja as well, but he searched frantically for an idol and found one, and used that to blindside Gaiaphage. The merge came soon, and Prozach, amf and ninja added bluedudeman to their alliance, because of him saving amf. Since then, their alliance gained total control and all 4 of them soon found themselves in the final 4. Ninja won the final 4 immunity, securing a spot in the finals for the third time, the first person to ever do that in mearls series. It was tough to choose between prozach and blue, because prozach was a former Mela and that was the plan all along but he was also a beast in the challenges. In the end, they decided it would be best for ourselves to win if prozach was not in the finals. After jury deliberation, ninja finally won a seasons of mearls survivor my a vote of 5-3-1, as well as getting prozachs golden vote. South Africa Ninja used a golden pass for this season too, but didnt pay off so well. After Ninja tribe Xosa lost their first immunity challenge of the first 5 ninja was having a really bad personal day and didnt have his head in the game and wasnt thinking properly. For some reason he gave up his immunity to Tyler_Survivor and was blindsided for 13th. This was the first time hed ever been voted off in 4 seasons of Mearls seasons All in All Ninja41 is definitely one of the best to ever play Mearls Survivor, and he will always be. Even though he got 13th in South Africa he has set some records in this series and hopes to continue setting them. Also, in 4 seasons there is one thing he has never accomplished in mearls survivor that he hopes to... win a Player of the Season award. Well thats it for now, more information will be added as ninja plays, and wins, more of my seasons.